


One in a Million

by ChrisRainicorn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pokemon AU, Romance, arkos, beacon is a pokemon trainer school, he can have a little luck.. as a treat, jaune is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRainicorn/pseuds/ChrisRainicorn
Summary: [Pokémon AU] Jaune had his mind set! He needed a gift, and he was going to get one! Heading out on a special search mission in the forest bordering Beacon Academy for Pokémon Trainers, he then finds out some berries are stupidly rare, that he really needs to get a flying type one day, and that, sometimes, you need to fall off a cliff to get odds on your side.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	One in a Million

**Author's Note:**

> I love pokemon AU's with my entire being! So when a quick discussion in the arkos discord server (shoutout to u guys <3) got me thinking about this idea, I just had to immediately drop everything else to start writing it!
> 
> I guess all you need to know before going forward is that Beacon still exists as a Pokémon Trainer Academy for people who want competitive battling as their career, so the students still are partnered up and put in teams (just to keep the gang together fkjh).

Jaune unceremoniously threw himself on the floor, ducking behind a bush. Finally! After hours of search, he had found his target. And taking in the situation before him, he needed to act _fast._

Quietly reaching for a Poké Ball on his belt, he released Raboot. Placing a finger over his own lips in a sign for silence before the bunny could let out a cry, then pointing to the scene in front of them. The Pokémon put his paws over his mouth, then nodded firmly, awaiting his guidance.

The Greedent didn’t seem to notice the two of them behind the bush. Attention still on the branches in front of it hanging heavy with bright blue berries, its paws picking one by one and stuffing it in its bulky tail with the dexterity of an experienced gatherer. 

Soon there were going to be no berries left. And Jaune couldn’t let that happen. He hadn’t been running through this forest for hours to leave without the thing he had been looking for.

Jumping out of his hiding spot, he shouted. “Raboot, Double Kick!” 

His Pokémon acted as quickly as the words left his mouth. The Greedent’s ears perked up, and he dived into the berry bush before the attack could connect, disappearing into the thick foliage. That was fine, Raboot knew his intention wasn’t to actually hit it. Rushing to the bush, Jaune inspected the branches, just to find them completely empty.

“Let’s go! It will probably drop some while it runs!” He motioned to Raboot and he was quick to skip after him, letting out a determined cry. Dodging trees and low branches, they still had a vision of the squirrel's bushy tail, and Greedent weren’t exactly known for their speed.

They were known for being gluttonous Pokémon who carried so many berries on their tail that it was very common for part of its stash to fall along the way, without the Pokémon itself noticing even, especially if they were spooked, and especially if they were running. Yet, Jaune could see very well how the fleeing Pokémon looked like it was clinging onto his berries for dear life, keeping the tail close to its body, not a single thing being left behind.

Soon he found out why. The wild Pokémon reached a hollow trunk of a felled tree. Then it stopped running, turned right towards them, tail puffing up to make itself bigger and intimidating, teeth shining as it was ready to Super Fang whoever got close.

Jaune almost smiled - that was his chance! Yet before he could even ask for Raboot to act, he heard agitated chirps getting louder and louder behind the protective Greedent, and inside the trunk, between bedding made from leaves foraged from the forest, was a very noisy litter of baby Skwovet, probably sensing their mom’s sudden defensive aura.

“Oh…” Jaune stepped back, Raboot dropped his fighting stance as he did so. He let out an apologetic chuckle. “Sorry, miss. You probably need it more than me.”

So they left the family alone. Jaune let out a breath he didn’t notice he was holding as the Greedent relaxed and turned to tend to her hungry pups now that there was a safe distance between them. 

Yet soon that breath turned into a groan of frustration. Raboot plopped on the ground, ears hanging even lower than usual, sharing the same feeling as his trainer. “That might as well be the only Yache berry tree in this entire forest!” He shouted, scaring some Pidgey from a nearby branch in the process. With a long exhale, he straightened his back. “Think we should keep looking?”

Raboot got up from the grass with an energetic jump and an encouraging cry. He had to smile at that. “That’s what I thought!” Taking in his surroundings, he started to walk in the opposite direction to the Greedent’s nest, his Pokémon skipping along. “Let’s see if we can find a place we haven’t been to yet.”

Well, on one hand, they _did_ find a place they hadn’t been to yet. Though this time, it wasn’t a good thing.

Exchanging glances between the sharp incline of the cliffside and the edge of the dense forest he had just emerged from, Jaune clicked his tongue, running a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture as Raboot’s nose twitched at the scents of the unfamiliar location.

Maybe blindly running after that wild Greedent hadn’t been the best of ideas… 

“Yeah… I think we’re lost…”

* * *

“Oh, she adores Yache berries.” Pyrrha had started the previous day as they sat on the floor, resting after their training session. Her Garchomp’s head over her lap, the massive dragon snuggled by her side as if it wasn’t much bigger than a Skitty. Pyrrha’s lips curled in a playful smile. “But she also forgets they are not that easy to find...” 

Garchomp whined at that. It made both of them chuckle, it didn’t even sound like the Pokémon whose simple presence in the field would make any of Pyrrha’s opponents want to quit the match.

“Didn’t you get permission from Professor Goodwitch to plant some on the school’s berry fields a while ago though?” Jaune stretched a hand to give the dragon some consolation chin scritches; the possibility of doing that when they first met wouldn’t even have crossed his mind in a thousand years, yet now the Pokémon simply leaned into his touch, growl coming from her throat almost sounding like a purr.

“We did! That’s why we ran out a bit quicker than usual.” Pyrrha sighed, Garchomp mimicked the sound. “It’s still going to take a good while for them to fully grow though.”

The realization hit him right there and then. That was perfect! His problems were solved! The days of wrecking his brain after an idea were finally over!

Truth be told, he had been after something nice to give Pyrrha for the past week. Yet it seemed that the more he thought about it, the more lost he was getting. After all, what kind of gift would you give to someone who had everything?

But now Jaune knew something she didn’t have! Yache berries! And a gift for her prized Pokémon would work as well, right? Pyrrha always did her best and more to take care of her team, so he knew she would be more than happy to be able to make Garchomp happy with a little surprise.

Also, it wasn’t like the gift was supposed to be something grand, it wasn’t _that_ big of an occasion. And, one thing for sure, it was more than the absolute nothing he had before.

So later that same day, he went after Professor Peach, she was more than happy to assist a student with berry related questions, marking on his map the areas around the academy’s forest where she knew the soil was prone to the growth of Yache berries. He would have to go a tad further into the woods than he was used to, but that wasn’t an impediment. His partner had done to him so much more during the year they had studied together, walking a couple of extra minutes was the least he could do.

So next day, Jaune armed himself with Potions, Full Heals, Poké Balls, the marked map on his scroll, a couple of berries if his Pokémon got hungry, a sandwich for him if he got hungry, water for all of them, a rushed excuse to his teammates about having to run some errands before they could ask any questions, then he was off. Thinking he couldn’t have been more ready.

Oh, how he had been wrong. Now he was here. No Yache berries. No idea of where he was. No option to call his friends for help - well, he did have that option, but he really didn’t want to explain why and how he had ended up lost in the middle of a forest in the first place.

_“I really need to get a Pokémon that can use Fly one day…”_ Jaune thought to himself, squinting at the treetop of a ridiculously tall tree near the cliff. His Pachirisu’s curled tail now just a faraway dot as the Pokémon kept climbing to see if he could spot the direction they were supposed to go, soon disappearing between the foliage.

He waited, suddenly shivering as he shifted weight between his feet and restlessly fidgeted with the straps of his gloves. Now outside of the forest, the open space allowed the wind to flow freely, whistling as it scraped against the cliffside, echoing together with stray Pokémon cries, chilling the uncovered skin of his arms, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He felt more than thankful when his Pokémon returned and caused the uneasy feeling to dissipate. Pachirisu climbed on his shoulder, squeaking while motioning with his tail and paws. Apparently, he had spotted the Academy’s towers somewhere west of where they were now, and it didn’t sound like it was close.

“I see… Oh well, thanks, buddy.” He gave Pachirisu some ear scratches, and the squirrel puffed his chest proudly. “Now let’s think...” He opened the map on his scroll. “If Beacon is west of us, and if we keep walking near the cliff instead of going back into the forest, we’ll probably end up close to the waterfall and air docks…”

After pondering for an extra second, he decided to follow that route - it would probably be quicker than venturing inside the dense woods, the downside was that he would really have to give up on his search for the rare berries. Jaune sighed, coming to terms with that as he recalled his Pokémon to his Poké Ball. It seemed odds weren’t in his favor today, they found one single bush after hours of searching, and it was taken, maybe he could think of something else at the last minute.

Walking carefully between tree roots, he started his journey back. Scroll still open on the map, he decided to check the list of wild Pokémon nearby just to be safe. He was on a mountainside, after all, he didn’t want to step on any Geodude if they happen to live in the area.

He let out a sigh of relief as he scrolled down the list; most Pokémon were the kind he was very much used to dealing with, creatures he would even find in a random backyard. Yet among the common birds, small rodents, and nearly harmless bugs, there was one entry that made him stop in his tracks, its rareness not matching with the other items of the list.

“Absol?” He wondered aloud, selecting the more details option on the app. “I didn’t know this kind of Pokémon lived around here…”

The map showed him a marked area where the Pokémon had been reported to be usually seen. A small circle around a section of the cliff - almost nothing compared to the wide-area the other forest Pokémon freely roamed - and he was right in the middle of it. He suddenly felt like he had somehow stumbled into someone else’s territory without an invitation.

Yet what made the uneasiness settle in his stomach was the Pokedex entry displayed on his screen. _“Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. It has the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment. This Pokémon very rarely ventures down from the mountains-”_

For a second, he could swear he saw by the corner of his eyes a shape between the tree’s shadows, too big to be another Greedent or any of the other Pokémon recorded in the area. He started walking faster without him noticing. He absolutely didn’t want to know what this specific corner of a seemingly ordinary forest edge had to attract a Pokémon known for sensing disasters.

However, it seemed the universe wanted him to know that reason. His jog had become careless, an incautious step over the uneven ground made it crack under his feet and his heart stopped for a solid second, he stumbled as he tried to steady his footing and recover from the shock, and then, there was no ground anymore.

His first thought was that he had been really stupid for basically running along the steep side of a literal cliff. The second was simply _pain_. He rolled down the rocky incline and he felt as if his hands and arms were being shredded by a cheese grater as he did his best to try to cling at something, anything so he could just _stop_ -

A sharp rumbling sound made his entire being shake. He came to a halt landing flatly on his side and the air was knocked out of his lungs as any inclination was suddenly gone. His hands still up in the air as his body still believed he was supposed to grab something. It took him several moments for him to realize that he, in fact, wasn’t rolling down anymore and that he hadn’t - he couldn’t have - reached the grass below. 

With shaky arms, Jaune lifted his face up from the surface he now laid- a totally not naturally formed, perpendicular to the cliff, stone step. One that for sure hadn’t been there before.

He shook his head lightly, blinking forcefully and taking in short breaths. He felt under his scratched fingers the rock that formed his unusual stone balcony was much smoother than the ones from the cliff it had magically derived. It felt familiar somehow, after noticing its triangular shape and how it ended in sharp tips. 

It reminded him of when he trained against Ruby’s Lycanroc- “... Stone Edge…?”

Jaune analyzed his surroundings, looking for an explanation. With eyes drawn to the grassy clearing bellow, what he found there made his breath get caught up on his throat.

An Absol. Standing - almost posing - on the field bordered by the cliff. Expression blank, yet the stare was intense, bearing into his soul. He would dare to call it _intelligent_. He had to rub his own eyes with his fingers to make sure he hadn’t hit his head too hard to make him disassociate. As he refocused, everything was still the same.

Same piercing green gazing directly at him, framed by a short red coat and bright, pinkish fur flowing with the breeze.

His first thought had been about how the green shade of the creature’s eyes was strikingly familiar. And the second- “A shiny…”

Jaune stood there, frozen. As if merely breathing too hard would make the rare sight before him fade. It wasn't his first time seeing a shiny obviously, since he had one himself, a few others in the academy had them also. Yet the thrill of seeing one never got old, especially in the wild, the odds of that happening were infinitesimal! It made his heart race.

Absol was as still as a statue. He didn’t know much about that species's learnset, but a sideways Stone Edge was the only explanation he could come up with for the appearance of his sudden safe spot. Jaune opened his mouth, no sound coming out until a third try. "Hm- Hey? Is this your work?" He directed the question at the Pokémon, patting the stone under him.

The Absol's expression didn't change. But it did take a step back.

"W-wait! Thank you!" Jaune shouted, tone urgent. And after one last lingering glance, the mysterious Pokémon disappeared between the mountainside rocky paths.

He stayed there, the only sound being the breeze rushing past his ears. Only allowing himself to move properly after several seconds had passed, bringing the certainty the shiny Pokémon wasn't coming back.

"... How do I get down from here now...?"

* * *

Luckily, he had some Escape Rope that had been forgotten in the depths of his backpack. So after a while of making sure his knots were as strong as they could be, Jaune landed in the clearing with a stumble, undoing the tie around his body and letting out a heavy exhale of relief.

That feeling was cut short as he heard the indistinctive sound of a Pokémon being released from its Poké Ball. His Chansey popped up in front of him with her usual shiny sparkles as she let herself out, her expression was nowhere near as bright. Her brow furrowed and her round cheeks puffed up, tiny paws on her waist. If she could speak, he would be having an earful.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jaune dusted his clothes off, his Pokémon reprimanded him with a drilling stare and rapid chirps. “I know, I know, that was dangerous.” Chansey let out a firm cry, agreeing with him.

She let out a sigh then, muttering to herself in her own language, yet with a softer tone, approaching and reaching her paws at his hands.

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad-” He started as he understood his Pokémon concerns. But then he stopped himself when noticing the scratches on his arms, some had been deep enough to draw blood. “Okay, yeah, I see now…”

So Jaune didn’t protest when his Pokémon insisted they stopped to rest and eat, offering her own egg to help him heal. And he wouldn’t say no to that, of course. He was exhausted, and no sane person would deny a chance to eat the egg from a Chansey.

Soon, the clearing was filled with the delicious smell of Chansey’s Soft-Boiled egg being prepared. He let his other Pokémon free from their Poké Balls. Raboot and Pachirisu sniffed the air, hopping in sync as they recognized the smell. Sylveon and Aron were also more than happy with having some time outside, the fairy Pokémon promptly laying down by his side, letting out a whine at the cuts on his arms before carefully wrapping her ribbons around it. Aron's attention was all over the cliffside, gnawing on the rocks like a Growlithe puppy whose teeth were just growing.

"Here, girl." Jaune quickly dug around his backpack, retrieving an Iron Ball from one of the pockets, thankful for getting rid of the weight. "Messing with this cliff is probably not a good idea." Aron skipped around with her stubby legs as he threw the ball in her direction, hungrily taking a bite off it as if it was just as hard as an apple.

As Chansey eggs were served, his Pokémon let out their diverse cries of thanks before devouring their food with gusto. He ate his own, and as the wonderful taste engulfed his tongue, making him hum with satisfaction, he felt the sting on his arms fade as a soothing aura washed over his skin. Since he wasn’t a Pokémon, they wouldn’t heal immediately, but the process would be much quicker, leaving no scars behind.

Chansey watched the group eat like a proud mom. The sigh always made him chuckle. Though his own Pokémon weren’t the only ones enjoying the meal. The egg from a well-cared Chansey was known to be one of the most delicious foods in existence, and the aroma attracted some curious wild Pokémon to the clearing. 

Chansey, of course, was more than happy to share with the tail wagging Poochyena and purring Liepard. Going around the clearing and making sure each new guest had a piece.

The tranquility of the scene was disrupted when a rustling on a bush nearby made the wild Pokémon raise their heads and perk up their ears. One more scraping sound, and as if they had practiced, they all scurried away, leaving behind only dust. 

Jaune‘s body stiffened, ready to get up and act as the clearing went silent. His Pokémon got into their battle stances, Sylveon getting on all fours, Pachirisu's cheeks crackling with statics and the grass beneath Raboot's paws being slowly scorched; Aron just tried to bury the rest of her Iron Ball in the dirt, as if whatever was coming, was there to steal it.

His brow furrowed, squinting at the direction of the sound, and a flash of realization hit him as he recognized the stare between the shadows.

"It's you…" The words came out as a breath of relief and awe, and he allowed himself to relax again over the grass. His Pokémon felt his tension fading and dropped their stances as well. 

With how the other wild Pokémon had run, it seemed the thing about bringing disasters hadn't only spread among humans.

The Absol didn't seem to care about that, approaching with cautious steps, bright red claws contrasting against the soft green grass. Sniffing curiously in Chansey's direction, letting out a quiet cry, sounding like a low whistle.

Jaune wondered for a moment if shinies could somehow recognize each other as he exchanged glances between the soft yellow coat of his Pokémon and the Absol's vivid red. The wild Pokémon seemed more interested in the premise of food though, accepting a piece of the egg offered by Chansey with a humble bow.

He believed it would take the food and disappear as suddenly as it had arrived. To his surprise, it didn't happen. Jaune only noticed he was holding his lungs back from doing their work properly when the Absol visibly relaxed after a few bites, graciously laying on the soft grass, getting Chansey to chirp with joy as the Pokémon enjoyed her food.

His other Pokémon fully relaxed then. Aron refocusing on her snack. Raboot plopping down on the grass to enjoy the soft texture under his fur. Sylveon resting her head on his lap, blinking slowly. Pachirisu was more daring, approaching the newcomer with swift skips and twitching nose, Chansey just patted him on the head, telling him to not bother Absol too much.

Jaune reached for his scroll as quietly as he could. Maybe he could take some pictures? He knew Ruby would freak out about the rare Pokémon, as she usually did, and he wanted some proof to tell his friends what happened.

The screen still showed the marked map, Pokedex entry on the side. His attention was caught when his eyes flicked over info he hadn't gotten to read before.

_"In actuality, this Pokémon possesses a calm disposition and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger, so one ought to be grateful for it."_

"… You were just trying to warn me…" Jaune thought aloud, and when he looked up from the screen, he found the Absol looking directly at him, eyes filled with understanding. He let out a sheepish chuckle. "That's a pretty cool power to have… it's a shame people take it the wrong way. So… thanks again."

The Absol's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Tilting his head, expression somewhat curious. It was probably very much not used to gratitude.

"You remind me of someone…" He laughed quietly, the Pokémon's green eyes still locked on his. Letting out a sigh after, his smile dropped. "Guess the only disaster here was my search…"

He ran a hand over his face, feeling the frustration of the long day building up into a lengthy groan. Jaune messed with his hair, muttering to himself. "I just wanted to give her something…" 

Now he would probably only make her worry since he had disappeared for too many hours after a half-baked excuse, coming back to the dorms with dirty clothes and full of scratches after failing miserably on getting some stupid berries. He swallowed dry, only opening his eyes when he felt Sylveon headbutt him gently, cooing with concern and giving his hand a lick to try cheering him up.

He let out a dry laugh, petting her between her long ears. "I know… but it would have been nice, wouldn't it?" Sylveon let out a more lively chirp. She liked Pyrrha, he knew that well since, aside from him, his partner was the only other person his Pokémon would wrap her ribbons around. Jaune let out a sigh. "Especially after all she did for us…"

Sylveon stared up to him with that too knowing, almost mischievous, expression she had sometimes, usually when he talked about Pyrrha near her. It made his face warm up, sometimes he forgot that the ribbons around his arm were also pretty good at detecting feelings. 

"What's up with you all giving me weird looks today!" He clicked his tongue, ruffling her fur until Sylveon turned on her stomach, she enjoyed belly rubs since she had been an Eevee, and she wasn't the only one. Pachirisu surged by his side as if it could use Teleport, and soon Raboot ears were on his face, and Aron had flopped in front of him with a dull thud. He laughed as they playfully pawed him for attention, did his best to give all of them some. “I don’t have enough hands for this!”

When Chansey approached, she patted _him_ on the head. “Alright, alright… No more being bummed out.” That’s what his Pokémon sought to hear when they piled upon him - and they would only stop if he was sincere, Sylveon could tell that perfectly -, so they calmed down, letting him breathe. Only Aron stayed in the same position, tiny legs waving in the air, as usual, he had to help the iron-clad Pokémon flop back on her paws with a hefty push.

The Absol still simply watched after finishing the meal. Laying his head over its paws, strangely relaxed for a wild Pokémon. Seeing how it's simple presence made the other Pokémon flee, maybe it just wanted some company?

So Jaune decided to stay a while longer, taking the time to try to figure out on his map another route back to academy grounds now that he was on the bottom of a cliff. The Absol calm demeanor was apparently a positive sign for his own Pokémon, making them loosen up a bit more around it, getting close to greet it with sniffs and soft cries, having conversations in their own language.

He almost felt bad for having to interrupt that, but looking at the sky, he knew they should probably get going if they wanted to arrive at Beacon before the sunset.

"I think it's time to go, guys." Jaune called his team. Pachirisu, who had been playing with Aron, guided the smaller Pokémon to him by making it chase his puffy tail. Chansey surged from behind one of the bushes, already carrying a new egg in her pouch. And Raboot and Sylveon, who had been laying over the grass close to Absol to enjoy the last remains of a sunbeam, stretched lazily before getting up. Raboot offering a farewell squeak to their new friend, and Sylveon letting her ribbons brush over the Absol's head as a goodbye.

"Ah… you wouldn't happen to know a way out of this forest…?" He dared to ask as Absol stared at them as he got up to leave.

Those eyes made him feel like he was being judged, yet now there was something… soft… about them. Absol got up from the grass and started walking away, and before he could take that as the Pokémon ignoring his question, it turned its head, letting out a quiet cry.

Jaune chuckled, adjusting the straps of his backpack on his shoulders. "Guess you do."

* * *

The Absol skipped between the rocks of their path and dodged branches and bushes with grace, as if it could go through this trajectory with eyes closed. Jaune promptly followed, without nearly the same ease as the mountain Pokémon, of course, only coming to terms that it was probably time to give up his beat up sneakers for some sturdier boots as he kicked the pebbles on the way.

At some point, he found himself starting some kind of conversation with his traveling companion. Seeing Absol's occasional curious stares towards him, as if it was expecting something, he started with a sheepishly chuckle. "You're probably wondering what I was doing at that cliff in the first place, huh?"

Jaune got a soft coo in reply, bright green focused him and the Pokémon steps still firm, even without the eyes on the road. 

So he talked. Talked about how, against all odds, he had managed to get into Beacon, be part of a team that was basically his family, and be partnered up with the most amazing person, trainer, mentor, friend, he had ever met. How it had been one year since the day his dream of building a Pokémon Trainer career didn't seem so impossible anymore. About how that happened because she was kind enough to help him, even after he made some stupid decisions. One year since basically every day they would go to _their spot_ \- a nice grassy field on the edge of the Emerald Forest, bordered by a much stable cliff, he had to add - so they could train.

And he was grateful, so grateful that the biggest Gracidea Flower wouldn't cut as a way to represent that. Maybe a pack of Shaymin would, he laughed, but oh well.

He would bet she didn't know the exact date of their first training session. Jaune didn't know why he remembered it so well himself. But what better time to go after something to give her as a thank you gift than now?

And when he thought aloud that maybe he should stop talking, the Absol just let out an encouraging cry, expression somewhat telling that it didn’t mind listening.

Okay, so first this Pokémon saved him from falling, had those colors, and now it didn't mind him babbling away? It couldn't get him to be reminded of her more…

"Ah, I have a feeling you two would get along pretty well…" Jaune laughed. If it weren't for the rules of an ethical Pokémon trainer, where you should only engage in battle and catch Pokémon that are willing to fight. If he had met Absol by encountering it in the tall grass or something, instead of ending up on its territory where it probably just wanted to be left alone, maybe he would have tried to catch it for her…

Absol just directed their attention forward then, quickening their pace. And Jaune shook his head, rushing behind it after a stumble. His smile grew as the trees became more sparse, and the unmistakable sound of the waterfall that was Beacon's very own welcome mat filled his ears.

"Oh, thank Arceus!" His shoulders dropped with a sigh of relief to the sign of the stone stairs on the side of the cliff, he could easily climb them to end up right at the academy's air docks entrance. He adjusted his back then. "I mean- thank _you_."

The Absol seemed to appreciate his thanks, even if he felt that it still wasn’t used to hearing stuff like that.

"I… hm- probably have some berries here that I can give you since you came all this way…" He kneeled in the grass, rummaging through his crowded backpack, trying to find the right pocket. "... Or maybe I can get Chansey to leave one of her eggs for you…" He thought aloud when the contents of his bag were turning into a mess. 

He stopped then, his hand gripping something round, yet too smooth to be a berry. He decided to take the risk. "Or… o-or you could come with us…?" He rolled the empty Poké Ball between his fingers.

Absol just did that thing where they stayed as still as a statue, once again, eyes widening slightly. 

"I mean… I'm sure there you won't have to deal with Pokémon running away when you approach, and… and if you thought Chansey's egg was good, then I bet you would like to try the recipes my friend Ren prepares with it!" Jaune sighed, offering a warm smile to the Pokémon. "And I meant what I said before… about thinking that you two would get along well. She's… the most caring person I've ever met, the best trainer too! I… believe you two would make a great match."

Absol's eyes, full of intelligence, exchanged glances between his face and the Poké Ball. Then it blinked, and without a word, or noise, turned away, walking back towards the woods.

Jaune sighed, shoulders dropping. "... Guess it was worth a try."

He did his best to shove everything back into his bag in a way he would still be able to close it properly. And when he was fighting with his zipper, he heard Absol's cry, a melodious howl, loud and lively, echoing through the cliff and towering over the roar of the waterfall, making him jump.

It hadn't turned away to leave. Absol was standing at the edge of the woods, facing him, solid stance, a paw scratching the ground and red claws easily tearing the blades of grass. The last vestiges of sunlight bouncing from the waterfall were reflected on their challenging eyes and bright pinkish fur, giving the shiny Pokémon form an ethereal glow.

Absol was willing to battle, and if that was the case, then it meant it was also willing to be caught. But not without a good fight.

The smile on his face grew into a joyful laugh. "Alright! I see!" Pushing his backpack to the side, he jumped on his feet. Reaching for a Poké Ball on his belt, he swore he caught the Pokémon smiling at him. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Jaune had traced the plan in his head. He definitely needed to take his party to a Pokémon Center for a well-deserved rest; luckily he was close to the air docks’ Center. He probably should take a quick shower, he remembered seeing a change of clothes amongst the clutter of his bag; looking less like he had been stomped by a Rhyhorn was a good way to not cause - or at least lessen - concerns. Also, his mouth was dry and he needed some water. And then he would find a way to go to her. And, hopefully, he would be able to do all of that without bumping into someone he knew to avoid questions about his disappearance.

Somehow, he had managed it. Now he had been standing in front of the bathroom mirror for the past five minutes trying to adjust his bangs for some reason. Until he realized what he was doing, and he stopped, scoffing at himself and shaking his head. He knew very well taming his hair was basically impossible. The last time he had actually tried to make the strands settle was months ago, at the dance. 

Yet this time he wasn’t getting ready to show off a dress in front of the entire school, it was him simply going to thank a friend, just the two of them. No big events there. He didn't need to overthink. And he wasn't!

Still, he felt just as jittery as that night. Then it was mostly because of anxiety before his public stunt though, now, it was less that, and more… excitement _._

He was _giddy._ His stomach felt like a battlefield for a match between a Butterfree and a Beautifly. He just couldn't wait to show her!

He really hoped she would like it.

So after getting his Pokémon back from the Pokémon Center and stepping out of the building, he released Sylveon.

"Hey, girl, can you do me a solid and go find Pyrrha for me?" Jaune scratched between her ears, Sylveon purred in understanding. "And bring her to our training spot?" 

So with a singed cry, she was off. And he promptly headed to the place he was supposed to wait for them, Sylveon would have an easy time finding his partner thanks to her sensory ribbons, so he quickened his steps.

There, he paced. The only sound besides his steps over the grass came from the Hoothoot hidden between the trees and the chirps of bug Pokémon in the bushes. Jaune snickered under his breath as Kricketune sang nearby; whenever they heard the Pokémon’s peculiar cry during their training, they would always exchange glances, unable to stop themselves from giggling, and her laugh would only make his own smile widen.

His thoughts were interrupted by another familiar noise, Sylveon’s excited whistling and running footsteps. And soon Jaune spotted his Pokémon on the faint trail of grass leading to their spot, ribbons wrapped around his partner’s wrists, her ponytail flowing behind her as she ran to keep up with her eager guide, cheeks flushed from all the running.

They came to a halt. When Pyrrha saw him, her eyes brightened up. "Jaune! Oh, you're here!"

"Hey, Pyr." The greeting came out quieter than he intended, making him clear his throat.

“Where have you been?" Her voice had a hint of concern, yet relief towered over the feeling. She approached after her wrists were freed, and Sylveon, knowing very well how to read the situation, left them to go chase some Illumise. "You were gone the entire afternoon, we were getting worried when you didn’t reply to our texts…” Pyrrha took a step closer, brows furrowing while scanning his face for signs of concern. “Did something happen?”

“Ah, no, nothing happened!” Jaune raised his palms in front of his chest, feeling his face warm up. “Sorry about that. I just… needed to go out to get something. A-a gift!”

“Oh!” Her posture lost its tension with her sigh of relief, bringing back her easy smile. “Why didn’t you say so? Birthday in the family?”

“No, no." Jaune took a breath before continuing. "And well, I couldn't say anything because, it’s, hm- it’s for you.”

Her eyebrows raised with surprise. Then, her Pyrrha’s widened, voice coming out almost as a whisper. "For me?”

“Y-yes." Gods, he was blushing wasn't he? Thank Lunala it was dark. He avoided her expecting eyes, licking his lips before continuing, fidgeting with the Poké Balls on his belt. "It’s just, you see… I wanted to give you something. As a thank you. Because, you know, it’s been one year since we started training together, here. And you just… helped me _so much_. So I just thought it would be nice to give you something because of that and, yeah…” He swallowed, daring to look directly at her again.

“Ah…" Pyrrha just had the softest expression on her face, the green of her eyes was still as intense even in the darkness. Seeming at a loss for words, with how her mouth moved yet no sound came out. She let out a laugh then, diverting her gaze away for a split second before refocusing on him. "That’s… That’s so sweet… you didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to.” He assured, as firm as he could as if Pyrrha wasn’t just about to make him melt by looking at him like that. Jaune continued before she could protest further. “At first, I thought it would be a good idea to go after some Yache berries for Garchomp after you told me how much she likes them. But I couldn’t find any, well, I did. But there was a Greedent and-" He shook his head, letting out a sheepishly chuckle. "Anyway, that’s another story. The thing is, I didn’t get the berries, but I did make a friend on the way back.”

"A friend?" She tilted her head with the question. And when he took the Poké Ball from his belt, her expression lightened up with realization.

"Yeah…" He pressed the button on the Poké Ball, just to expand it from its compact mode, not releasing the Pokémon yet.

He had caught it in a Luxury Ball. Pyrrha gave that one to him. " _Your next Pokémon will be the one that completes your party, right? You should make that catch special."_ She had said. And now he was giving it back, and he was sure she recognized it. 

It had certainly been a special catch.

“And… It just… reminded me a lot of you." His cheeks tingled with heat. He chuckled, keeping his eyes on his hand. "Since, well, it did save me from falling in our first meeting.” That hadn't been the first characteristic that had come to his mind, but you just don't gush about your crush's eyes in front of them like that. “So yeah, it’s for you!”

Jaune took her hand to place the Poké Ball in it. Withdrawing his own right after as if the touch had burned - but in a good way.

She carefully held it, tracing a thumb over the striped pattern. "Jaune… Thank you… I don't even know what to say-" 

"Just tell me what you think after you see it." He had to bite his lip, motioning for her to go ahead, containing a smile that would crack his face as that giddy feeling from before returned with full force.

Pyrrha noticed his eagerness, since she looked back at him as if meaning to say something else, but decided against it, just laughing quietly, turning to the open field and finally pressing the button to release the Pokémon.

Absol’s whistled howl resonated through the clearing, making all the other wild creatures in the area go silent for a moment, followed by the ring of sparkles, brightening it’s surroundings and leaving the Pokémon there in front of her, posture elegant and firm stare pairing over them.

He had been focused on her reaction though, how her own eyes shined just as much, hand over her mouth covering an audible gasp.

"This is Absol." Jaune exchanged glances between the two of them, smile widening at Pyrrha’s shocked expression. "I found him when I was looking for the berries. I suggested he could come back with me, and he did. Well, after a good battle, that is."

"A shiny…?" Jaune just nodded his head eagerly. Her words came tinged with both disbelief and wonder, taking a step closer towards Absol; the Pokémon locked eyes with her, as if he had been a bit awestruck himself. "Ah, Jaune…" Pyrrha breathed, gaze flickering between him and the Pokémon as if unsure where to focus. "You… You caught a shiny… and you're giving it to me?" 

"Y-yeah." He realized at that moment that keeping the Pokémon for himself didn't cross his mind even once. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean- I know you have your team full of strong Pokémon- but Absol is also very strong, you need to see how he fights! And, ah, I just thought you two would get along, and you know… would look good together… So yes, for you." He rambled, distracting himself by crouching on the grass by Absol's side, offering his hand for the Pokémon, and he gave him permission to touch his fur with a tilt of head. His focus was still on Pyrrha though, filled with the customary first interaction expectation most Pokémon felt when introduced to a new trainer.

Pyrrha didn't say anything else for a moment. She simply joined him on the grass, letting herself drop by his side as he retreated to give her space to also touch the Pokémon. When he dared a glance at her expression, he immediately had to shut his eyes tight to brace himself for the impact.

They hugged. It was a thing they did, sometimes. And, even so, it always made his chest feel like it was about to burst. She was kneeling and he was sitting after falling from his crouching position and that made their hug a bit awkward. It was a hug from Pyrrha though, so it still felt amazing. 

"Thank you." He could hear her smile as she whispered the words close to his ear, and get a whiff of her sweet Pink Apricorn scent, and she was warm, very warm, her cheek was touching his and it burned in a way that could have caused residual damage. He only wished the position actually allowed him to hug her tighter, closer.

He didn't have the chance. While it was happening, he felt like the contact was lasting a lifetime, yet when they parted, reality hit, telling him how it had lasted no more than a few fleeting seconds.

"And you…" The good thing was that it allowed him to appreciate her eyes curving with her smile as Pyrrha turned to Absol. "Ah… He's beautiful…" She stretched her hand forward so the Pokémon could register her scent. He sniffed her curiously, sitting in front of her then, letting out a somewhat polite whine. 

"Oh, hello… I'm Pyrrha, nice to meet you." Her tone was filled with awe as Absol also allowed her to pet his fur, letting out a quiet whistle. "He's so pretty… Those colors… I didn't know what the shiny looked like. And he's so calm… Aren't you just precious?"

Now Jaune was sure the Pokémon wasn't used in any way to hearing compliments. Because he looked down, pawing the grass in a bashful gesture.

"Did you… did you just make him embarrassed?" 

She laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just… I'm in awe… he is beautiful." Retreating her hand, Pyrrha reached for one of the pouches on her belt where she usually kept some treats, offering to Absol and quietly cheering when he accepted it after some inspecting sniffs.

Jaune shook his head, turning to the Pokémon. "You're going to get used to hearing stuff like that, buddy. The compliments, the praise, the sweet nicknames, the pampering…" He listed with his fingers how his partner treated her own Pokémon, Absol seemed to listen attentively.

Pyrrha playfully elbowed him. "I still have to find out if he will be comfortable with this kind of thing." She turned to Absol then, placing treats on her palm so he could take it. "If he doesn't, then it's more than fine."

"Oh! Right. The understanding, the encouragement…" He counted two more fingers. There was a different shine in the Pokémon's eyes. "And I do think he's going to like it. Talking from experience."

"What do you mean by that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? Ah-" He realized what exactly he had said when reprocessing his words. "Y-you know, from just watching how you train your Pokémon."

"I see." Pyrrha chuckled, turning her attention to the Pokémon in front of her, Absol had gotten comfortable enough to lie in the grass as he chewed on the treats. "I thought you were talking about your experience for a second."

Sometimes, there were bad things that came from having a partner that knows you too well. After all, Pyrrha also trained _him_ so he could become a better trainer - and she was a really good mentor. He should have probably scoffed, brushed the commentary with a laugh. But the answer his brain believed was a very witty comeback was. "Nah. You didn't give me sweet nicknames _._ "

"Oh? Do you want one?" She asked, not even fazed by his comment, still with her focus on Absol. Missing how his expression went from sly pride to confused embarrassment in a split of a second. "Or you just want me to call you sweetheart too?" The smirk was clear on her tone, citing the most common nickname she used on her Pokémon.

If his brain didn't have a witty comeback for her first comment, he certainly didn't have one for that. Especially since he had been just frozen, staring, he could've sworn he saw her blush as well.

He was saved by the Bronzong. Or better said, by the Sylveon. Jaune let go of the breath he was holding, adjusting his sitting position as his Pokémon jumped from behind the bushes, tired of chasing the bug Pokémon, or just because she smelled Pyrrha's treats. Since she promptly skipped to her, offered Absol a chirped greeting, then sat by his side, looking up at Pyrrha, tail wagging. 

"Oh, hello, sweetie. Do you want one?" Sylveon cooed, and skillfully caught the treat in the air as Pyrrha threw it to her direction.

"You're making my Pokémon spoiled." Jaune chuckled, finally being able to muster out some words.

"It's not spoiling if she deserves it." Pyrrha scratched Sylveon between her ears, making her purr. "She's just a very good girl."

He didn't argue against that, of course. Just leaning back with a laugh, supporting his weight on his palms, watching Pyrrha bond with her new Pokémon through soft-spoken words, treats and gentle touches, all the while his own Pokémon looked for a place to relax, ending up between them, one of her ribbons loosely wrapped around Pyrrha's forearm and dozing off with her head against his leg. He would bet some of his Pokémon would prefer Pyrrha over him, and, honestly, he wouldn't blame them.

They fell into easy conversation, he told her Absol's moves and how the battle to catch it played out. That led to the suggestion they have a quick battle so she could see the Pokémon's skills for herself, and that's what they did.

Seeing the two in front of him, the piercing green, the lively red, the elegant posture, and the challenging expression, he just got more confirmation to what he knew already; they had just met, and they already looked incredible together.

Pyrrha battled with a Pokémon she knew for minutes only, yet her skills as a trainer shined through. With how she gave directions to Absol, who wasn't used to her way of training yet, in an easy to follow manner, guiding him through attacks and dodges with encouragement and praise. Jaune had dealt with Absol's moves before, yet now the Pokémon had Pyrrha instructing him into utilizing them to their fullest against his own attacks. He had a type advantage with Sylveon, even so, they had to call out the match without a clear winner.

And it seemed Absol was getting a bit more used to the positivity around him. He just looked _a little bit_ like he would blush if he was able when Pyrrha crouched in front of him, telling how good his performance was while gently ruffling his fur, still careful to watch for signs if he didn't mind the treatment. 

Sylveon let out a knowing chirp at the scene. Jaune had a hunch that Absol didn't mind one bit.

Afterward, he finally took the time to dig out some berries from his backpack, rewarding both Sylveon and Absol with healthy handfuls of Oran berries, letting them rest over the grass to recover their energy after the match.

Pyrrha sat by his side, leaning against the tree with a relaxed sigh. This particular tree was the only one bordering the clearing with its trunk wide enough for both of them to rest against it side by side, so it was their designated break spot. Yet, their shoulders touched, and he failed at not thinking too much about it.

"Jaune?" She called quietly, and just that almost made him jump.

"Hm?" He hummed, as nonchalantly as he could.

"Thank you." Pyrrha tilted her head to his direction. Her sincere, gentle tone of voice caught him so off guard he hesitated in doing the same. "This… He's wonderful. And you…" A playful bump on his shoulder. "You're wonderful too."

"Pyr…" The familiar sensation of heat crawling to his cheeks was back again. Jaune averted his eyes from hers, clicking his tongue. "This whole thing is about me thanking _you._ Because you're the amazing one here." He huffed, faking an offended tone. "You can't just turn that around!" 

"I'm sorry." She laughed, totally not feeling sorry. "But you're telling me that I should not thank you after-" Pyrrha paused, seeking for words, turning to lean her side against the trunk and confront him directly. "After you spent an entire afternoon in the forest, alone, looking for rare berries, then caught a shiny Pokémon-" She listed, gaze unfocusing for a moment as if she was making herself believe, then found his eyes again, breathing the words. "And for me?"

"Y-yeah. It was nothing-" His breath got caught up on his throat as he felt a hand suddenly resting on his cheek. His mouth was shut. A finger traced the side of his face, he couldn't breathe properly. Then Pyrrha turned his head to the side with a light push. "... You said you fell?"

"Uh-?" 

“You had said Absol saved you from falling…” Jaune swallowed, remembering that he had gotten a few ugly scratches on his face after the accident on the cliff, right where her fingers were. They were nothing more than faint scars now, ones that would also soon disappear thanks to Chansey's healing magic. 

"Ah…” He had hoped she wouldn’t notice them, but of course she did. “I just tripped-"

Jaune caught by the corner of his eye Absol sending him a piercing look, as if silently reprimanded him for lying. Pyrrha let out a chuckle when she also noticed that.

"I just tripped… then fell from a cliff." He admitted, wincing slightly. Absol seemed satisfied with his confession, laying back on the grass to resume his nap.

"You fell off a cliff?!"

"Absol caught me! And Chansey helped me after, so don't worry about it." He raised his hands in defense. And that was a bad move to do when Pyrrha was scanning him for injuries. She gripped his forearm, stretching it so she could have a better look, the scars hadn't disappeared fast enough.

She pouted, eyebrows knitting together with the concern he had meant to avoid. Him telling her to not worry never worked anyway, still he maintained himself firm, if that hadn't happened, he wouldn't have met Absol, so it was worth it. "Pyr…" He started carefully, looking for a way to tell her that.

"I know…" Her expression softened after a sigh, bringing with it a small smile. Pyrrha ran her hand along his arm, down to his wrist, as if she believed where her palm touched would be free of marks. The caress did cause his hair to stand up though. "I know you can very well handle yourself. But, you know, you could have asked me to come with you-"

His brow furrowed, the obvious hole in her suggestion even distracting him from how her hand had stopped _right there_ very close to his. "How would I surprise you with a gift then?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as her eyes darted across his confused face. She let out a light laugh then. "You're right… Although… I…" Pyrrha looked down for a second. His fingers twitched involuntarily. It would be so easy to just… hold her hand. "I do like spending time with you… just as much as I like surprise gifts."

"Ah…" Jaune breathed, it was his turn to avoid her eyes, lips curling up slightly as the warm sensation on his cheeks spread around his face. "I- hm- That's good to know…" 

With his body going numb with energy, it took him an extra moment to note he had gotten restless enough to fidget, and the closest thing his fingers could fumble with were her own. She didn't seem to mind. Pyrrha was very much familiar with the nervous habit, he sometimes caught himself twisting the rim of her sash between his fingers when they sat together like this, so she simply adjusted her palm over his so he could play with her fingertips.

He tried to act as if his body hadn't just learned Overheat after the contact that was very much a new thing for both of them.

"Ah- Just a question…" Jaune started, surprising even himself when he easily found his voice to speak in a situation like this one, fighting against an insisting grin that was trying to burst to his face. "H-how much do you like surprise gifts again?"

Pyrrha chuckled, then hummed pensively. "They… make my day so much better…" She sighed, gaze over their hands. There was a pause that made him think she was done speaking. Yet she continued, eyes finding his own and making it impossible for him to look away, her fingers slipping between his, making his breath hitch. "They make me happy… I love them."

He only hummed. He couldn't speak, his mouth was too dry for any words, he wouldn't dare to lick his lips to fix that. He felt like he should have expected an answer like that one for his own question, but any reaction from his part was completely thrown out the window because holy Arceus he had his fingers actually interlocked with the girl he liked so much after she had said she _loved_ surprises and by extend spending time with him and what was he supposed to do then?!

Something about his expression made her giggle. Pyrrha’s eyes darted around his face, he saw her bite the inside of her cheek before she continued, as if she had just come to a decision. "I want to give you something too…" 

"You don't need to." His need to assure her that was bigger than the dryness of his throat. When he replied, he finally realized they were having their conversation through soft whispering for a while now. "You already gave me so much…"

"It's different." Pyrrha shook his head. "It's- it's something I wanted to do for a while now… A long while…" Her gaze became unfocused. "I just… wasn't sure how. But then you do stuff like this for me," She motioned to the Pokémon quietly napping in the grass, squeezing his hand. "And I just can't reason with myself why I keep holding back and the only explanation I can find is because, well… I- I'm acting a bit like a coward."

"You're not a coward." Jaune straightened his back. Pyrrha rarely rambled, but when she did, it was because there was something going on. "You couldn't be farther from that!"

"When it comes to that… I kinda am…" She scrunched her shoulders, and before Jaune could protest, she continued. "But I do want to change that. And, trust me… giving that to you will be good for me too…"

That got him to smile, his posture relaxed. "Alright." He paused then, raising a finger while holding back a laugh. "But, okay, when that happens, if your gift is like, something super amazing, I won't hesitate in, I don't know, getting back into the forest until… until I find a Mew! Just so I can return it-"

That got her to burst into giggles. Jaune saw how she was meaning to do that thing where she covered her mouth with a hand, but since he was still holding hers, that didn't happen. "Please. You don't need to do that." She took in a breath, smile staying. "And don't worry… if you like it… you can return it right when I'm giving it to you."

Admittedly, that got him a bit confused about what exactly she was talking about. And when she looked down, almost shyly, her hand tightening the grip on his by a fraction, telling him. "And… I actually can give it to you now…" He felt like he understood it even less.

"You have it there with you?" His eyebrows scrunched together.

"J-just close your eyes." Pyrrha blurted between a chuckle. He did as he was asked, still confused, but now without being able to rely on his vision for clues to what she was about to do, he was filled with anticipation and excitement. Jaune expected to hear her leaning back to rummage through one of her belt pouches after an object. But nothing like that happened.

The only sound was the release of a decisive breath. She stayed just as close. Then closer. Then there was something against his mouth. And that something was lips. And those lips were Pyrrha’s. And Pyrrha was kissing him. And oh…

_Pyrrha was kissing him._

His eyes snapped open with the shock wave that made every single hair on his body stand to end. Hers were shut tight, so close he could see the reddish color of her lashes. The light pressure against his lips spread warmth through his face, to his chest, and to the rest of his body like wildfire. He was overwhelmed with energy, heartbeat pounding inside his ears in a way he was sure she could feel it.

Jaune felt her hand tremble in his grip, or maybe it was his - probably both. His eyelids dropped, and he did the thing Pyrrha had given him permission for. He returned. Watching her eyes curve with her smile as he closed his own, finally snapping out of his daze to kiss her back.

He thought the kiss was soft before, but him responding got her sighing against his lips, and she just melted into an even gentler touch, making him feel like he could melt himself. His own lips fitting between hers perfectly, and he had to gather all his strength to prevent a stupid grin to break their contact. 

Their kiss was careful. That was far from a complaint though. Their touches were tender, but not hesitant, their movements were slow, yet that only made each second absolutely thrilling. So he dared to gingerly move against her lips, trying to not bump into her nose. He didn’t know too much about kissing, and with how Pyrrha talked about her past, he had a hunch she didn’t either, still, she pulled him closer by their locked hands, giving his curious lips some encouraging nibbles. He was probably doing something right then, her positive reaction made him almost forget he had to breathe.

He inhaled deeply through his nose, then the most minimal space was put between them as she did the same. He didn’t even get to feel the lack of warmth though, their lips crashed back together with reinvigorated eagerness. Her hand rested against the side of his face once again, fingers slipping behind his ear, nails scraping the back of his neck, making him let out satisfied hums against her mouth as his strands were played with. And when he felt her lips curling between his, he didn’t have the will to hold back his smile any longer.

So when they started giggling, it wasn’t too long until their movements became clumsy and they ran short of breath to keep going, parting between laughs and lingering pecks through nose bumps, until she rested her forehead on his, letting out a content sigh he had to mimic, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

“So… you liked it…?” Her quiet voice reached her ears between the loud thuds of his heartbeat, head buzzing as her fingers twirled the hairs behind his ear.

Jaune took in a breath, licking his lips, her taste still there, then blinked his eyes open - he was only mildly surprised the sight in front of him was still mesmerizing green from her expecting gaze, and not the ceiling above his bed after waking up from a dream. “Hm- I… s-should I get that Mew for you now or…”

Pyrrha laughed, and he watched her eyes crinkling up in the corners with the raise of her pinkish cheeks. “Or… you know… you could just do like I suggested before…” She traced the side of his face, his head tilted to the touch, nose brushing against hers. Her sigh hit his smile, expression softening. "You have no idea of how long I wanted to do that… So… just knowing you like it, it's all I could ask for…"

"Ah- r-really?" He stuttered, completely caught off guard by her sincere tone. He blinked rapidly, gaze flickering all over her face. "I… You… you like me…" He couldn't discern himself if the words came out as a question, affirmation or acceptance - as if the fact they had just kissed for Dialga knows how long wasn't enough for his stubborn brain.

It got her to giggle. "I do." The hand on the back of his neck pulled him closer, touching their foreheads together once again, her words were breathed over his lips, shaky, yet as honest as they could be. "So much…"

He swallowed, the simple words igniting the same jolt of energy caused by her kiss to flow through him, making him feel like his heart was about to bounce out of his chest. He shut his eyes tight. "I- too. I mean… me too! I like you too!" Jaune laughed. It felt so good to say it. "So much!" 

So he did the thing he wasn't able to do earlier when she had thanked him for the gift. He pulled her closer, arms around her waist, face buried on the curve of her neck, feeling her heartbeat against his and being engulfed by her comforting scent. He basked into the satisfaction of how their bodies just fit together, how Pyrrha hugged him back just as strongly, hand on the back of his head digging into his hair, quiet shaky laughs close to his ear.

Though eventually the sound was replaced by touch, her laugh being paused as she nuzzled the side of his head, lips bumping close to his ear, then his cheek, making him giggle and his skin to tingle wonderfully under her affectionate touches.

Gods he had just confessed! They had confessed to each other! When their eyes met, he couldn't tell which smile was bigger. He gladly brushed his nose against her warm cheek, being able to share those soft touches, instead of just keeping them in his imagination, was freeing. And it made her laugh, bright and contagious, as his caress ticked her skin, and there was no better reward than that sound.

Pyrrha interrupted her own laughs with a contained yelp as he drifted to her jaw, making him pause. "Jaune, we'll wake them up." She whispered between her teeth, he could still hear her smile.

He opened his eyes, relaxing their embrace. Ah, yes, they had an audience, who was very much asleep, he thought. He let out a sheepishly chuckle. "Ah- should we recall them?"

"It's just… He seems so comfortable…" Pyrrha motioned to Absol, who was sprawled on the grass like a lazy Persian over a fancy carpet.

"Yeah… where he lived was mostly rocky, but I think he likes laying on the grass." He was reminded of how Absol relaxed close to his Pokémon back in the cliffside's clearing. "I think he will like it here."

"I hope so." Pyrrha sighed, leaning back into his shoulder.

"He also will have the best trainer ever so I guess that guarantees that-" His sentence was cut by his laugh as she bumped his shoulder. "I'm right though." Jaune bumped her back. "You just battled together for the first time and you're already kicking butt."

"And you're talking as if you didn't battle just as amazing." She rolled her eyes. "You were the one who caught him, he came with you because he saw how great you were…" She touched her nose to his cheek, warmth spreading from the contact. "He will also have the best battling partner ever." A while ago Jaune would have brushed off the compliments, but after having Pyrrha as his partner for this long, he got way more confident about receiving them.

"Couldn't have done it without you…" He sighed, resting his forehead on hers. A laugh escaped from his lips. "You just keep giving me reasons to thank you, huh?"

"Well…" She started, her hand gently resting on his cheek. "Now you know a way to do that without getting lost in a forest…"

"Ah…" He chuckled, then it actually hit him, making him halt in his track. "Y-you mean… doing _that-"_ His gaze fell to her lips, face heating up all over again. "Whenever I want to thank you…?"

"Hmhm…" She bit her pinkish lips. Holding back a giddy grin. "How does that sound?"

"Ah, Pyr…" His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. "Sounds amazing!" He was almost vibrating from expectation, smile widening. "But just so you know… that, hm- that would be a lot of kisses…"

"Good." The word hit his lips, her smile tilting into a smirk. "I can't wait…"

"... You don't have to…" He kissed her, their smiles crashing together. Pyrrha giggled between his lips, pulling him close until that was possible no more. 

It had been one year since, because of her, achieving his dreams wasn't just a distant fantasy, one year since she made him believe he belonged in this school, this world. And now he had more reasons to remember the date.

So yes, that was a lot of thank you kisses. And with the way Pyrrha held him close, Jaune knew she was also going to return every single one.

* * *

Anxiety was a human emotion. Yet their kind knew it well. Though his peers called it dread. Those were the feelings that came with the ability to detect disasters. Yet they said it was a gift. And he believed it. It was a buzzing in the back of his head, one that made his horn tingle. The sensation accompanied him for as long as he remembered, getting to the point he didn't know how to live without it. It made him feel somewhat safe, if it was there then he was doing something right.

So he resided next to that cliff. The cracks on its side being a recipe for, well, disasters. The hum on his horn was continuous, like a lullaby, if lullabies were made to keep you awake. It helped him save some inattentive Pokémon, even if his help seemed to them just as scary as tumbling down the incline. Their gift was not exactly received with gratitude.

Then he saved a boy. And he said thank you. It was strange, hearing that. The feeling almost clouded the noise at the back of his head. The boy was a trainer, he had other Pokémon with him. He decided to approach, out of curiosity, or because the smell made his stomach rumble much like the cliff when parts of it came crumbling down.

The wild Pokémon fled, yet the trainer and his companions stayed. The boy looked at him with awe, and thanked him again. His Pokémon were kind, shared their food, and approached to say hello. All of that was so different, but not bad. He relaxed beneath the sunlight, he had been inside a cave for so long he nearly forgot how the texture of grass and warmth of the sun rays felt.

"Why was your human feeling so distressed before?" He felt comfortable enough to ask.

"He was looking for a gift to give to someone close to him." The fairy provided. "But the search didn't go well."

"A gift?"

"Yes. You know, something special, something nice. Like a Delibird's Present, the kind that heals you."

They had to leave. And for some reason. He found himself walking with the trainer, listening to him talk about that person close to him. His words were overflowing with so much feeling. A warmth, even stronger than the most comfortable sunbeam.

The boy commented about how he could imagine him and that person getting along well. His mind drifted. Imagining himself with a trainer, the kind that would say kind words and share food and let him lay on the grass, just like the Pokémon he met today. His thoughts were interrupted by more words of gratitude coming from the boy.

And then an offer, a spur of the moment decision, and he met the person. A girl, who was going to be his trainer, and he had been given to her. As if he was something special, something nice, a Present that healed. Not an omen for catastrophes.

The new human had a beauty to them. Inside and out, he could detect it, by the manner she spoke in kind words, shared food and let him lay in the grass. They had just met and she battled alongside him with respect, showcasing how knowledgeable she was, and talked to him as if he was a friend, and she was proud of him for just being there.

He had been under the effect of the move Flatter in a battle before, this was like that and at the same time completely different, that was made to deceive and confuse. This was sincere, overwhelming. She was the cause of the warmth he had heard from the boy's tone, and it was clear why.

Also, this petting thing was really enjoyable. He then realized that, for the first time, the hum of his horn had gone quiet. And maybe he could learn to live with it.

As he ate and rested over the grass, the kind words and gentle touches were now directed to the boy. He could hear, every time there was contact, their heartbeats would spike just like a wild Pokémon when noticing him approach. But it wasn't because they were afraid and wanted to flee. No, they were right where they wanted to be.

Anxiety was a human emotion he knew too well, yet love was universal and he was just learning more about it. He had a feeling, much different from the one that had accompanied him during his lifetime, a feeling like a warm sunbeam, like a lullaby that actually guided you to dreams, a feeling that told him, even if he couldn't detect any disasters, he was also where he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: The fic has now a SEQUEL! Written by my friend PorterHawk and you can [check it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345853/chapters/58706404)  
> *  
> Hello, this was so fun to write?!? For real I had a blast writing this! There's just something about being able to use pokémon terms as imagery that just makes me really happy lmao. So I hope you liked reading just as much as I enjoyed writing! So if you did, don't forget to leave kudos, and I would love to know your thoughts about the fic! :D
> 
> If you want to know more about my takes on this AU you can check the [Pokemon AU](https://chrisrainicorn.tumblr.com/tagged/pokemon-au) tag on my Tumblr and my [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/chrisrainicorn) for the [art](http://fav.me/ddwl978) that started all of this.
> 
> Also quick thanks to [PorterHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk/pseuds/PorterHawk) for the help with editing! You really should check out her works! And our [collab fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387586/chapters/50949376) for more JNPR shenanigans. Aand keep on eye out for new fics coming from her... especially if you enjoyed this AU here.. *eyes emoji*
> 
> Thanks for reading, stay safe and see ya soon! o/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two in a Million](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345853) by [PorterHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk/pseuds/PorterHawk)




End file.
